


30/30 (你已离去30题)

by alesian



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 21:06:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2443160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alesian/pseuds/alesian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SY：http://www.movietvslash.com/thread-97183-1-1.html<br/>我不是在报社……_(:3 」∠)_</p>
            </blockquote>





	30/30 (你已离去30题)

**1.来不及告别**  
  
Herc认为他应该去紧紧拥抱Chuck，告诉对方自己在过去二十余年中早该吐露的话。他盯着Chuck年轻的面容，想要发出声音。不知道为什么他感觉浑身都在疼，心脏犹如擂鼓，脑子里乱嗡嗡，喉咙像是被太多话卡住了。  
但没有时间让他练习如何对儿子表达自己的感受，他再清楚不过。  
  
  
 **2.离开的时间**  
  
Chuck没有回头。他知道Herc就在他身后，一动不动。他要让背后所有的人都知道，自己值得他父亲骄傲。  
不惧生死。无论生死。  
  
  
 **3.遥不可及的距离**  
  
Chuck闭上眼睛，迎接自己的死亡。  
瞬息之中，他感到这是和家最远也最近的距离。  
  
  
 **4.改不掉的习惯**  
  
听到钥匙扭转门锁的声音，Max一跃而起飞奔到门口摇着尾巴，欢快地朝着门叫了两声。Herc走进屋，转过身蹲在Max身后，陪它失望的盯着空荡荡的门口。“嘿，老伙计。”Herc的声音像是经过碾压才艰难地逃脱出喉咙，他一边抚摸Max的后背，一边期望自己能够止住Max低落的呜咽。  
  
  
 **5.特别的日子**  
  
今天是Chuck的生日。  
Herc提笔开始写信，虽然他不知道自己能寄到哪里。  
  
  
 **6.手心里剩下的温度**  
  
Striker Eureka早就被拆卸了，Herc留下了一个小巧的零件。  
夕阳透过窗户投下余晖，将房间照得温暖明亮。颓坐在宽敞的沙发里，Herc双手握住这唯一的纪念品，用掌心的温度将它渐渐捂热。  
  
  
 **7.望着你的方向**  
  
Chuck的牺牲教会Herc一件事。  
这个世界只会逼着你向前看，好让你甚至都没机会回头说一句抱歉。  
  
  
 **8.空房间/座位**  
  
后来，Herc买了一辆车。  
四人座，有点空。  
  
  
 **9.褪色的照片**  
  
最后还是由Herc整理了Chuck的遗物。  
在床底下他发现了一张照片，发潮了而且布满灰尘。上面的Chuck和Max滚作一团，头发里还夹着干掉的杂草，傻里傻气。而他自己被用来牵住Max的狗绳绊倒，躺在地上，脸上写着愤怒与震惊。  
  
  
 **10.与你有关的收集品**  
  
战后Herc作为指挥官忙的天昏地暗，Mako很体贴的帮助他处理了Chuck的后事。遗物被装箱送到Herc的新公寓之后，推门进来时，他怔住许久。  
然后他默默把箱子上的胶带撕开，把里面的东西一件件拿出来。Max蜷在Herc脚边，懂事的不发一语。  
  
  
 **11.差点说出口的话**  
  
他们离面对彼此坦言说出“我为你感到骄傲。”非常接近。  
真的非常非常近。  
  
  
 **12.碰到共同的朋友**  
  
Mako有时会邀请战友们同聚，最开始的几次，Herc从未加入其中，他消失了两年，带走了Max，没人知道他去了哪里。终于到了第三年，他在战友们惊讶目光的中回归这个集体，穿着普通的半袖衫和休闲裤，踩着满是划痕的皮靴。  
与Hercules Hansen一起回来的，是更深的皱纹和更明亮的双眼。  
  
  
 **13.听闻你的近况**  
  
很多人问起Herc的近况。每一次他都回答：老样子，我很好。  
谎言不需要拆穿。  
  
  
 **14.想到你的时候会傻笑/流泪**  
  
对于Chuck的死，Herc只流过一次泪。  
在他自己意识到之前，在他从葬礼回来之后。  
  
  
 **15.走过熟悉的街头**  
  
悉尼重建之后，没什么是熟悉的了。  
他想问问Chuck：咱们原本的家在哪儿呢？  
  
  
 **16.换了电话号码**  
  
Chuck在电话中告知Herc他已经进入到猎人学院，没等Herc反应就挂断了电话，然后换掉了手机号码。忙于出任务的Herc只能拜托学院里的熟人帮忙看好Chuck，自此和儿子再无联络。  
直到某天半夜他接到了一个陌生号码的致电：  
“我毕业了。”  
“什么？”  
“我的成绩可他妈的是第一！”  
  
  
 **17.回到开始的地方**  
  
Herc偶然路过Chuck儿时的学校。  
他知道这儿是哪里，但他没有勇气停下。  
  
  
 **18.偶然的梦**  
  
三岁半的Chuck做了一个梦，奶声奶气的和Angela说他梦见有个叔叔来看他。  
沉默许久，Angela把电视打开，播放了一张拷贝的光盘。她指着屏幕上那个军装整齐向镜头敬礼的男人，对Chuck轻声说：“这个人是你的爸爸。”  
Chuck睁大眼睛盯着屏幕，发出咯咯咯的笑声。  
“他是这个国家的英雄。”Angela眼睛闪着光芒，却也有些许惆怅。  
  
  
 **19.人群中隐约有熟悉的声音**  
  
政府决定投放核弹的指示被传达给Herc时，他没有多想，驾驶一架老旧的直升机向中心城区赶去。时间紧迫，他只能救一个。最终他开往Chuck的学校，告诉自己Angela也会做同样的选择。  
直升机只能停到距Chuck的学校有一段距离的空地上，等他赶到学校，校方已经开始进行疏散，场面混乱拥挤，孩子们的哭喊和尖叫揪紧了Herc的心脏。  
“Dad！”  
Herc转身，他和Chuck相处的不多，但他就是知道那是Chuck的声音。身体迅速做出反应，Herc抱起Chuck，一路狂奔，拼尽全身的力气。  
所有的声音都消失了，Herc的脑海里一片死寂。  
  
  
 **20.讲给别人听**  
  
百年后，他们都只是故事。  
  
  
 **21.同在一座城市**  
  
Angela的墓碑完好无损，怪兽并未侵袭到那里，只是她一个人有些寂寞。  
过了几年，Chuck和Max先后搬了过去。Herc尚在人世。  
现在二十一年过去了，漫长也短暂的时光。  
嘿，Herc。欢迎回家。  
  
  
 **22.幻想重逢**  
  
还年幼的Chuck嘟着嘴吹熄蜡烛，今年Herc也没能在他生日时回来。  
没人知道他在想什么。  
  
  
 **23.无人回复的站短/留言/私信**  
  
Herc知道Chuck给他自己建了个Facebook账号，有很多粉丝。别人给Herc建过一个，但他从没用过。现在Chuck主页的留言内容大多都是RIP，而Herc终于学起了Facebook的用法。他开始私信Chuck的账号，说些对方生前自己本该说的话。  
  
  
 **24.似曾相识的场景**  
  
Herc做了个梦，所有人都活着。  
但当他醒来，什么都没有。  
  
  
 **25.尝试你喜欢的东西**  
  
香港基地的三餐一尘不变。  
Chuck偶尔会抱怨伙食太差，而Herc则翻了个白眼咽下盘子里和Chuck一样的食物，然后告诉他闭嘴。偶尔，Chuck的床上会放着一条甜腻腻的巧克力能量棒，他没有问过来自谁。他就是知道。  
而Herc总是和Stacker抱怨Chuck喜欢的零食有多甜多甜。  
  
  
 **26.学你的样子**  
  
虽然某人不想承认，但他打架的招数确实是从自家老爸那儿学来的。  
  
  
 **27.十年**  
  
Chuck十周岁生日的时候，Herc好不容易找到机会请假回家。  
Angela责备的眼神让他愧疚，当她松了一口气微笑的时候，Chuck跑着扑向了他。  
  
  
 **28.意外的发现**  
  
Tendo觉得Chuck和Herc之间的交流方式非常有问题，虽然已经不是一天两天，但也许不是不能改善。  
他看到Chuck和Max说明天他想吃烤土豆感到非常意外，Chuck的精神状态一向稳定，但和一只狗表达自己的需求是极端不正常的。挑眉看了Herc一眼，意思是你儿子在干啥？Herc没有理会，继续做着自己手头上的事。后来Herc在打饭的时候多要了一盘烤土豆，在Tendo的注视下低着头默不作声走向餐桌旁正在逗Max的Chuck。突然之间，Tendo发现自己对父子问题想得太天真了。  
  
  
 **29.当死亡断绝了一切可能**  
  
Chuck对自己说，假如有万分之一的机会，他活着回来了。  
那就告诉Herc，自己并不恨他。  
  
  
 **30.假如你从未离去**  
  
Striker Sureka被拆卸的时候，Herc和Chuck均有到场。  
默默注视着机器的运作，两人未曾移动分毫。待巨大的机体最后一个部位也拆卸完毕，两人不约而同地看向对方。  
  
—— 从彼此的眼中，他们找到了家和故乡。  
  
  
  
  
Fin

**Author's Note:**

> 之前总是改来改去，今后不会再修改了。  
> 希望大家阅读愉快T^T


End file.
